


S'mores and More

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Chuck go grocery shopping. Chuck is not quite sure how Gabriel even survived before they got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'mores and More

Gabriel laughed, tossing the bag of marshmallows at Chuck's head.

Chuck's look of horror at Gabe's antics had long since stopped changing Gabe's behavior in the least.

"C'mon, Chuckieboy, let's have s'mores."

Chuck looked down at the food Gabe had been putting in the cart, putting them all together in his mind.

"What- Gabe, no, it's the middle of winter and everything is covered in snow how would we even-?"

Gabriel laughed again. "A microwave, idiot."

Chuck sighed, knowing that there was no way to get Gabe to change his mind after he had set himself after something.

"Fine- we'll make s'mores in the microwave, damn it. You owe me a blowjob after this, Gabe. I don't have to buy you this stuff, y'know- I'm doing it out of the goodness of my heart," Chuck said indignantly.

Gabriel put his hands over his heart, gasping dramatically and putting on a feminine southern drawl.

"Why thank ya, Charles, sir, what ever would I do without you?"

Chuck rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the looks from the other shoppers as Gabriel stood up on the front edge of the cart, grinning at him.

"You would be a lot more familiar with your left hand without me, that’s for sure," Chuck grumbled, struggling to push the cart with the added weight of Gabe.

Gabe mimicked him in a high pitched voice, making faces as he picked more junk food off the shelves.

"If you die from scurvy I'm not gonna feel any remorse, Gabe-"

Gabriel stuck out his tongue and dropped a box of lemon cookies in the cart.

"Those aren't gonna-" Chuck started then threw his hands up in dismay and surrender.

They bought their groceries and headed back to their apartment, Gabe already eating some of their spoils before they made it all the way inside. Gabe took the bag with the makings for s'mores to the microwave, grabbing some paper plates from on top of the fridge.

"C'mon," he said with a grin, pulling Chuck with him.

Gabe ripped open the box of graham crackers and opened the plastic packaging with a pop, plucking out two full crackers and breaking them in half, dropping one half of each on the plate. He made quick work of getting the chocolate bar out of the packaging, eating a few pieces before putting some on each of the halves. He pulled out the bag of marshmallows and opened it with his teeth (grinning at the grimace Chuck gave), selecting the largest specimens and plopping them down on top of the chocolate. He put the plate in the microwave, tapping his chin in thought.

“How long do you think I should nuke these babies, Chuckster?

Chuck mumbled under his breath and picked up the bag of marshmallows, showing the backside to Gabe; there was a specific recipe for microwaving s’mores with an amount of time to put them in for. Chuck commented that the instructions were for ‘idiots like you’. Gabe grinned.

“I love you for that great big brain of yours, babe,” he said with a wink, setting the microwave and humming while the s’mores heated up.

He nearly squealed in delight when the timer dinged, pulling out the paper plate and wasting no time in squashing the swollen marshmallows down with the plain halves of the graham crackers. Chuck rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to talk, but he didn’t even get a word in before Gabriel had forcibly shoved a s’more in his mouth. Chuck gagged and Gabriel fucking giggled, eating his own treat.

“C’mon, Chucky, you’ve had much bigger things in that mouth of yours- just last night, in fact.”

Chuck huffed around the s’more and swallowed it. Gabriel gestured to his mouth with a smirk. Chuck went over to the mirror and sighed; he had marshmallow dripping down his chin in a way that looked distinctly suggestive.

“You’re an ass, Gabe.”

“Hey! I didn’t make the s’more jizz on your face,” he pouted.

Chuck smirked. “You’re still an ass.”

A shrug. “Can’t argue with that- you still love me though.”

“Debatable,” he answered, leaning over to kiss him.

“I guess I can live with that,” he replied with a smirk against Chuck's lips.


End file.
